ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sugilite
Sugilite is a Crystalsapien guardian of the planet Petropia & its people, the Petrosapiens. History The original Sugilite is believed to have been destroyed along with Petropia & its people(bounty hunter Tetrax was the only survivor) by Vilgax. However, sometime before this, Sugilite's DNA was taken to serve as the Codon Stream's sample for the Crystalsapien species. This created a genetic back-up of Sugilite within the Codon Stream in the form of Chromastone. While exploring the shattered remains of his homeworld, Tetrax discovered that the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia(which Tetrax unwittingly handed to Vilgax) served as a back-up for Petropia & its people. With that knowlegde Tetrax stole the back-up crystal from Vilgax and sought out Ben in order to release Sugilite's genetic back-up from the Omnitrix. He demanded that Ben hand over Chromastone, forcing Ben to transform. However Tetrax was unaware Chromastone was damaged in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 & had re-formed into Diamondhead. Tetrax used a sonic device to shatter Diamondhead, releasing the Sugilite. Tetrax then gives Sugilite the crystal back-up which he absorbs before flying off into space to restore Petropia & its people. However, theft of the back-up crystal doesn't go unnoticed by Vilgax, who follows Tetrax to Earth. Sugilite returns to the shattered ruins of Petropia and begins to reconstruct it. Vilgax chases after Ben, Gwen, Kevin, & Tetrax cornering them in a factory. Kevin accidently reveals that Sugilite has it and Vilgax flies to Chromastone's location to find a restored planet Petropia. Outraged over the theft of "his crystal" to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Sugilite demanding he return the crystal. Sugilite pleads for mercy, asking Vilgax to let him continue reviving the planet, however Vilgax reveals he has no mercy. Ben & Co. arrive to late too save Sugilite from Vilgax, who then removes the crystal from Chromastone/Sugilite only to discover the crystal's power has been drained & flies off disappointed. The dying Sugilite gives Ben a second back-up crystal wanting Ben to finish what he started. Ben then takes the crystal from Sugilite as he fades away. Ben transforms in to Diamondhead(revealing Diamondhead knows what to do) & uses the crystal to revive Petropia's people. This revives the original Sugilite who introduces himself to Ben & thanks him for his help in restoring Petropia & its people(stating they are in his debt). He also reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. He returns to his post as Guardian of Petropia & its people. Abilities Suglite possesses the same energy absorption, projection, and manipulation abilities as all Crystalsapiens, along with the powers of flight. He also has the ability to restore the planet Petropia & its people if they are destroyed, by using a special crystalized back-up when a nearby group of star are aligned. By channeling the energy from the star alignment, Sugilite can use it to power the restoration of the planet and its people. Trivia *Sugilite is the DNA sample of Chromastone. *Sugilite's crystals on his body are more of a red color instead of a magenta color. *Sugilite is the name of a real type of gemstone, also known as Luvulite. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens